The Adventures in Texting Molly Hooper
by ducktiny
Summary: This is a companion piece to dellastreet's The Adventures in Texting, which we cowrote. This is mainly texts between Sherlock and Molly, which were at least mentioned in the texts between John and Sherlock. These can be read without reading The Adventures in Texting, but I recommend you do! These text have hints of Sherlolly, just mostly awkward conversations between them. Enjoy
1. Coffee, Cats and Rambling

These are texts between Molly Hooper and Sherlock Holmes. These are not improvised like _The Adventures in Texting_, but a companion piece to _Coffee, Cake, and Random Texting_ and just written by me. This can be read without reading the above mentioned chapter, but it brings more contexts to this Sherlolly text. I own nothing and do not profit from this.

Molly is underlined and **Sherlock is bold. **

* * *

Hi

(10 minutes later)

**Hello Molly ****. -SH**

(5 minute later)

I didn't think you would text me back.

**Why would you say that? You text me and I responded.**

Never mind. I was wondering maybe if you have time or tonight if possible, if you wanted to get coffee maybe?

**Why would you get me coffee this late at night?**

I was meaning to say that we should get coffee together.

**I am far too busy for coffee. We can get coffee tomorrow if there are bodies I can experiment on. You will tell me if there are?**

Of course, I always do if the person has no next of kin and it is legal for you to examine the body. 

**I can always count on you, Molly.**

(5 awkward minutes later)

Do you like animals? I have a cat named Miss Twink. 

(Picture message of a tortoiseshell and white cat sitting on Molly's couch looking at the camera phone)

**I do not understand people's fascinations with household cats, but your cat is nice. **

Thank you.  She is always happy when I come home.

**Sounds like John sometimes. **

You can be funny sometimes Sherlock. 

**I was not trying to be funny… I was merely making an observation about John's habits which can correlate to a cat. **

Well it was funny to me. How is John?

**He is out with Stamford and left me to take a case without him. I do not need him, but he hid my skull.**

What is important about your skull? 

**Nothing in particular, but I found it. John is horrible at hiding things. **

No one can hide things from you.

**That is a correct, but you did help me hide from John for three years. I believe you could, if you would try. **

Mycroft help me of course and you did tell me how to hide you. I still feel bad for John. Three year of no Sherlock would make me upset.

I mean that friendship is a powerful thing.

**Stop Molly, you are rambling. **

Sorry. Are you going to be by the morgue anytime today?

**No, I have better thing to do today. Goodbye Molly.**


	2. Scheming Against John

_Hello my wonderful readers! This is a prequel text of chapter 4 of __**The Adventure in Texting**__. This one has a tiny hint of Sherlolly (Excited Squee), but I don't know if will go anywhere. We will see… Thank you for reading my first chapter and thank you for the review! _**Sherlock is bold** _and _Molly is underlined.

* * *

**Hello Molly. -SH**

Hi, Sherlock. I am at work at the moment. 

**Has a murder been committed that I don't know about?**

I am busy Sherlock and no not any that would interest you.

**I am bored. You are the only person who is texting me back. John believes that texting on the job is rude, but what does he know. I know you would text me back and help alleviate, somewhat, the dullness of ordinary life. **

Well, I am not that busy. I enjoyed our coffee date.

**I didn't know it was a date.**

Oh well, it did not have to be. 

We are just friends after all. 

I just did not know what else to call it

**Molly. It is okay you called it a date. **

Oh ok…Why are you bored?

**There is nothing to do and my mind is getting complacent. I need work.**

Have you ever pulled a practical joke on John before?

**Of course not. I am no longer a child. Even as a child I did not indulge in "pranks."**

It is not just for children. It's fun.

**I do not think it would be fun but since I am very bored, what do you suggest I do? **

You could short-sheeting John's bed.

**Predictable. Really Molly, I think you can do better than that. **

You have a human skull right?

**Yes.**

Why don't you put the skull under John's sheets? It would be hilarious

**I guess that would occupy my mind for a bit. Still seems juvenile.**

You have to text me his reaction.

**Ok. **

I would like to text you more, but work just got a little busy. Bye!

**Is it a murder? **

**(5 minutes later)**

**Goodbye Molly.**

* * *

_I am having way too much fun writing Molly's texts. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! If you want to see John's reaction to the practical joke please visit chapter 4 in__** The Adventures in Texting**__, which will be up soon. If you have not already guessed, I text as Sherlock and John is written by my Jawn, __**dellastreet**__. Thank you for reading!_


	3. Blame and a Question

_Hello my fantastic readers! This chapter is just fun Sherlock texting Molly the same day as the last chapter. So basically they have been texting all day :D. It will mention John's reaction to the practical joke as well. Thank you for the reviews! They just make me smile. As always _**Sherlock is bold** and Molly is underlined.

* * *

**Are you no longer busy? I am bored. -****SH**

I am still a little busy, but I guess I can talk to you. 

**Good. Mrs. Hudson took away the ammo and I already put the skull in John's bed. I need a case. **

Lestrade is actually here.

**Really? He has not called me yet. I hope it is a murder.**

Sorry Sherlock. It is just a suicide.

**God! I have not had a good murder in days! **

That just means no one has died and that is a good thing.

**I need to conduct an experiment. Do you have toes available?**

I don't know. I am busy at the moment. 

**Well then, I guess I'll just come by St. Bart's again today.**

Not that I do not mind you coming to Bart's, it is just I am working and I have several important things to take care of.

**You said this morning, when we were having coffee, that your workload today would be considerable low. **

Things change. 

**So you do not want to see me?**

Well of course not.

**On my way. **

Wouldn't Mycroft have a case for you?

**I do not need Mycroft's cases. **

My brother and I were never as mean-spirited as you two are.

**We are not mean-spirited.**

Right…

**John just texted me about the skull and he is not happy. **

Really? 

**Yes apparently it has really upset him. Is this the reaction most practical jokes invoke in people?**

Not really. I thought John would find it a bit funny.

**Well I am blaming you for the joke and hopefully he will not be as cross with me.**

Why would you do that?

**For one thing, I was your idea and another I doubt he would be as mad at you as he would be with me.**

I guess. Is there a reason for his anger?

**It is probably about his girlfriend. She has been cheating on him.**

Have you told him?

**No.**

I really think you should. Poor John. It hurts to be cheated on.

**I would not know and do not plan on knowing. It is a distraction to what really matters. My work and that is why love is a dangerous disadvantage, Molly. **

It is not a disadvantage. It is an amazing feeling that fills your soul with pure energy.

**I really do not care.**

I thought since we were on a date this morning that we could have dinner one night, but clearly it would be a distraction. 

**It would be a distraction, but when I am bored and have nothing else to do, dinner would be a much need distraction.**

So only when you are bored would you have dinner with me?

**Yes.**

…

* * *

_And that is where it ends… Dun Dun Dun. If you have guessed, Sherlock has arrived at Bart's and I don't think Molly is very happy with him. Sherlock really does not understand relationships. If you want more Sherlock texting visit _**dellastreet**_'s story. Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated!_


	4. Blackmail is Always the Answer

_So my lovely readers, this chapter takes place a few days after the last chapter. Molly is still cross with Sherlock for good reason and all Sherlock wants is to conduct an experiment. Thank you for favoriting, following and reviewing my story. It keeps me writing. And I do not own or profit from this. _

**Sherlock is bold** and Molly is underlined.

* * *

**Hello Molly. – SH**

What do you want Sherlock? 

**Why do you think I would want something from you Molly?**

You don't have case and you only text me when you are bored.

**I do not.**

Yes you do. I am busy right now.

**You did not have to respond to my text message, but you did. You are not that busy. **

Fine, I am not busy. 

**Since you are not busy, I would like to conduct an experiment at Bart's.**

No.

**No?**

No. You cannot come to Bart's.

**You are still cross. That is childish.**

No it is not childish. You only want to see me when you are bored. That was very rude of you.

**So I cannot come to Bart's then?**

You can, only if you take me on a dinner date.

**What does this activity entail?**

You have to take me to a restaurant and be present. 

**Be present?**

You can't be on your mobile texting John or anyone. 

**What if I get a case?**

You have to take the case after our date, not before or during the date.

**That is unreasonable.**

That is what a date is and the only way you will get to conduct your experiments.

**Fine, I agree to your terms. **

Good, we can figure out the details when you get here.

**Fine.**

* * *

_So it's a blackmail date yay? A date with Sherlock is a date in my book. :) __ Thank you for reading my story and as always go check out __**dellastreet's **__story to get more Sherlockiness. If you have any ideas for a Sherlolly text just tell me in a review and I will try to do it. _


	5. The Details of Dating

_My darling readers, I have to say that you guys are awesome! Thank you for reading, reviewing, favorting and following my story. It means a lot. These text messages are after Sherlock leaves Bart's after Molly basically blackmails him on a date. He did not want to talk about the details of the date. Go figure. The only reason this chapter was posted so fast is because I had no articles due for my job. So do not get too use to fast posts. I'm sorry. I'm soooo sorry. _

**Sherlock is bold** and Molly is underlined.

* * *

You left without discussing our date. 

**Did not think we had to discuss it immediately. SH**

It was part of our agreement.

**You can figure it out.**

No, when people go on dates they discuss what they plan on doing.

**Well, I really do not care where we go or when we go.**

Be a little more caring or our agreement is over and no more experiments for you.

**Fine. Do you have any ideas as to where we can go?**

Yes. I have a restaurant that would be nice. 

**Ok.**

Your enthusiasm is astounding.

**This is a forced date.**

No, you are brilliant enough to have suggested another alternative to the dinner date, but you choose to accept my date.

**Valid point, Miss Hooper. **

Thank you. Anyways, I can come to Baker St. and we can go to our date from there.

**Sounds reasonable. The date cannot take place this week. I have other engagements I must attend. Next week would be a more appropriate.**

That will work for me. One of my friends from Uni is visiting this next week though, so I will be seeing him on Monday. After that will be great.

**Ex-boyfriend? **

That is none of your business. 

**Oh so it is an ex-boyfriend, who wants to rekindle a relationship with you. That will not turn out good for you Molly. Your past boyfriend was the Napoleon of crime. **

So you keep reminding me. Peter is a good man and I do not need relationship advice from you. 

**I was not giving you relationship advice. I just know from your previous encounters with men that you believe in the best in them. Then you are easily hurt by those men. **

You know nothing about my relationships. And believing the best in people is not a bad trait. How dare you belittle me!

**Is our date off the table then?**

No. We are still going on the date, because it was an agreement and nothing more. I have to go. 

**Fine. Goodbye.**

* * *

_Oh dear… I promise it will get better. The next texts will be all kinds of fluff and Sherlock will not be as big of a jerk. Thank you for reading and as always check out __**dellastreet's**__ story. _


	6. An Understanding

_Hello, wonderful readers. Here comes the fluff. Molly and Sherlock have not talked in a few days after the last incident. Sherlock and Molly have seen each other, but are not on talking terms. These texts take place on Monday, the day Molly was going to see Peter. This one is not as funny as my previous texts. I am going somewhat dramatic. Dun dun dun. Thank you for the reviews, favoriting, and follows. Hope you enjoy it. _

**Sherlock is bold** and Molly is underlined.

* * *

Hi Sherlock. I would have called you, but I know you would not answer. It is just… You were right about Peter. He was horrible. And for one thing you were horrible to me as well. I am calling off our date. You can still conduct experiment at Bart's, but I just can't talk to you.

**Of course I was right about Peter, but this does not mean you have to cut communication between us. SH**

Peter is not the reason I am mad at you. I realized that I have put up with your rude remarks for too long.

**But you count, Molly.**

I counted at one moment when you needed me. After that I no longer count.

**That is not true and you know that. **

How do I still count?

**I do not text many people. Lestrade, when he has something interesting like a case, John because he is my friend, and you. **

Texting is not really a reason. 

**You want another reason. Fine, when I am bored I text you. I could be doing something productive like an experiment or shooting the wall, but I don't. Is that sufficient? **

Is there another reason?

**Why do you need more reasons? **

Ok. I don't. I'm sorry. I am just upset about Peter and I thought about what you said and all the nasty thing you have said to me in the past.

**Apology accepted and I guess I should apologize to you as well. **

**I am sorry.**

It is ok. 

**Is our date still off? I would still like to be able to talk to you and experiment at Bart's.**

The date is back on, whether you like or not.

**Ok. I think we should discuss in more detail about the date.**

What? Wait a moment, I just heard someone knocking at my door I think I have a visitor.

**Hello Molly**

* * *

_Who is at Molly's door? Sherlock! What? Yes. No. Yes! If you have a mind like my friend does; you are thinking that Sherlock's impromptu visit lead to something. Sorry to disappoint, but it did not. Not even a kiss. :( __That will come later. Well hope you enjoyed my fluffy Sherlolly texts. Please visit __**dellastreet's **__texts because well they are awesome. Thank you for reading! And The Empty Hearse! I am really excited about that lol._


	7. Don't Date and Text

_Hello my marvelous readers. It is the date texts. You are wondering why would they text on this date, weelllll, you have to read to know __. I am doing something different if you like it I might do it for other texts, but if not I will continue only doing what I normally do. Just let me know. _

**Sherlock is bold** and Molly is underlined.

* * *

Who are you texting? We are on a date and you are not suppose be texting anyone.

**Lestrade. He has a case. **

No. You will not take the case. 

**Of course not. We had an agreement. I am just texting him that I cannot take it tonight. You are texting me so you are breaking the agreement.**

I am not. We could stop texting and actually talk.

**I prefer to text. **

Are you really this nervous about our date?

**I am not nervous.**

Then stop texting me. 

* * *

Sherlock put his phone down as Molly smiled sheepishly at him. Molly felt so nervous as she took another bite of her pasta. When Sherlock came to her flat unannounced, she was in her jammies and not ready for his visit at all and Molly just thought it would lead to something. It was just as awkward and uncomfortable as this moment. They talked for a few minutes about the date and then Sherlock left. The funny thing was that Sherlock left his scarf. Was he so distracted as to have forgotten his scarf? This kept Molly's hopes up. A very small hope, but it was there. He had finally admitted that she would always count and that terrified and gave Molly excitement. Their relationship was no longer friends, but something a little complicated.

"Are you enjoying your dinner?" asked Molly as she notice Sherlock had only taken two bites of his food.

"Yes," said Sherlock shortly. He was bored and Molly had no idea what to do. Their texts had been flirty and fun, but Molly in real life was nervous and had no clue as to say to Sherlock.

"What was the case Lestrade had?" Molly asked as Sherlock's eyes started to sparkle in excitement.

"The disappearance of a supposedly famous man's fiancé. It is most intriguing case, but I will start on the case tomorrow," said Sherlock as he looked at his phone eagerly.

"You really want to be on the case right now," said Molly as she felt a little guilty that she was keeping him from his one true love, his work.

"Yes, but we had an agreement," said Sherlock as he looked at Molly and it was hard for her not feel weak at the knees. His green-blue eyes were her weakness and he knew that fact.

"Since you received such an interesting case, why don't you take it? I do not mind, we can resume this another time," said Molly as Sherlock smiled at Molly for a moment and then went back to his somber expression.

"You are truly a remarkable woman, Molly," complimented Sherlock as he rose quickly from his chair, grabbing his coat and putting on his scarf. He placed enough money to pay both Molly's and his own dinner and gave Molly soft kiss on the cheek then he was gone in a flash. It was not the best date Molly has been on, but it was something.

* * *

_There you go. I said his eye color was blue-green because I have no idea what actual color they are. Ocean? Rain drops? Drop dead gorgeous? Yes. Anyway, enough about his beautiful eyes and I thought it would be a little weird to have Molly and Sherlock text during the entire date, so story form would suffice. I might do this for another chapter I have in mind, but we will see. Check out __**dellastreet's **__story as always. _


	8. Jam Addiction is a Serious Problem

_Hello my (insert whatever adjective that describes you) readers, these texts are a few days after the date and I am back to the funny, which I always love to write. Inspiration for Sherlock's case is one of my favorite Sir Arthur Conan Doyle stories, The Adventure of the Noble Bachelor. Suggest you read it. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! _

**Sherlock is bold** and Molly is underlined

* * *

**God, London is so dull. –SH**

What makes you say that?

**There has not been a good murder, kidnapping, or theft in days**.

How did the case you took during our date go?

**It was quite simple. His fiancé left him because her previous husband did not actually die in Afghanistan. **

I see. So now you are bored.

**Correct. Could I come to Bart's?**

It is my day off.

**That is unfortunate. Now Mrs. Hudson is pestering me to eat...**

**(A few minutes later)**

**John eats all the jam.**

What do you mean?

**I wanted toast and all the jam is gone. I do not eat very often and last time I did we had a full jar of jam.**

I can't see John eating all that jam by himself.

**He has an addiction toward jam and it is most puzzling. **

That is a weird addiction, but I am addicted to the Doctor.

**Doctor? Doctor who? **

Exactly. 

**Exactly what?**

Sorry, the Doctor is a fictional character on a television series called Doctor Who. I will have to introduce you to it.

**John is making me ask you if it makes John selfish for not leaving work and getting me jam, when he clearly devoured. Maybe you can get me jam?**

No. You are being lazy and John is not selfish by staying at work. Why can't you get jam?

**I am busy reading.**

Oh so you can't get jam because you are reading.

**Precisely. **

So I was wondering when we could resume our date?

**Could we not? I found it tedious. I would rather you come to Baker St. or I come to your apartment and resume the date that way.**

Ok that is fine with me and should I be worried about John's addiction.

**Yes, but to another subject, since it is your day off, I could come to your flat and resume our date now.**

Just give me a few minutes to get the flat ready and you can come over.

**I will see you soon.**

* * *

_I had to put at least one Doctor Who reference because it is awesome. Thank you for reading and you guys are amazing!_


	9. John's Friend

_Hello my stupendous readers, these texts are kind of funny and distressing if that is possible. It deals with poor Dr. John Watson falling down some stairs. I find that a little hysterical, but I laugh at other people's miseries. According to my dad, I have a sick sense of humor. Oh well. Thank you for favoriting, following and reviewing my stories. I have said it so often, but it is very sincere. _

* * *

**Sherlock is bold** and Molly is underlined.

Are you coming to Bart's tonight, because I am about to leave.

**No, a troubling incident happened and I must go to the hospital. –SH**

Oh. Are you okay? What happened? Is it Mrs. Hudson? Or is it John?

**I am not hurt and neither is Mrs. Hudson. Mycroft kidnapped and drugged John. John tried to escape, but he fell down a flight of stairs and has to be taken to the hospital. **

Why would Mycroft do such a thing to John?

**He wanted to talk to me face-to-face and I want nothing to do with my brother at the moment.**

Well, I am very cross with your brother too. Where is John being taken? I want to be there.

**You do not have to go far. He is being taken to Bart's. **

Okay I will be here when he arrives.

**I appreciate that you are going to see John. I know he will be glad that you are there.**

Just John?

**Well, I will be glad to have someone to talk to while John is recovering. **

I hope he is not too badly injured.

**He has a broken leg and concussion, not too serious. **

Well that is a relief. I am just grateful John has such a good friend.

**Do not count yourself out, Molly. You will be with me when John arrives. I would constitute you as John's friend. **

Am I your friend?

**You know the answer to that.**

Just making sure.

* * *

_Sherlock has arrived at the hospital and go check out __**dellastreet's **__story to see a very special appearance by Molly. Yay! Kermit flail! If only I could insert a gif. Thank you for reading! _


	10. Unwanted Guest and the Shocking Dress

_Hello my lovely readers, this story will have both texts and a narrative because of __**SAIgirl24's**__ suggestion and I do like writing a normal story. A new character is also in this story, if you have been reading __**dellastreet's**__ story, you know who it is. If not well you will meet him in this story. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! You all deserve grapes. (If you do not understand that well you need to do your research lol)_

**Sherlock is bold** and Molly is underlined.

* * *

**There is a dog at the flat. –SH**

Aww really? Is he or she cute?

**It is a dog and John got this dog without discussing it. **

Just let John have this dog. John has wanted a dog forever and it will not be that big of an inconvenience for you.

**I guess it would be fine. **

Could you send me a picture of the dog?

**(A picture of a dog lying on Sherlock's lap)**

He is adorable. What is his name? Is he on your lap?

**Yes, it cried when I removed it, so I just let it stay. I do not know what his name is.**

He looks like a Toby. 

**I like that name. I think it should be named Toby.**

I love the name Toby. I would have named my cat that if she was a boy.

**I see. It just grabbed my scarf. **

He wants to play.

**I do not want to play with it.**

It is fun, try it.

**(A few minutes later)**

**Could you come to Baker Street immediately? I need help with something important. **

Of course. I will get off work early.

* * *

Molly left Bart's immediately after Sherlock said he needed her. He never asked for help except that one night which changed her life forever. She knew that it had to be important. Molly had to go to her flat and change because a certain post-mortem that went a little unexpected. Looking through her wardrobe, she found a dress she had never worn. Not that it was not cute or was flattering on Molly; she just did not have an occasion to wear it. Knowing the problem Sherlock had could not be too serious, she wanted to dress up for once. The A-line dress was navy blue with red polka-dots, sleeveless with a flared and pleated skirt. Molly twirled in the mirror as the dress was a perfect circle as she twirled. After fixing her make-up and letting her hair down, Molly ran out of the door noticing how much time she wasted in front of the mirror. She called a cab and finally made it to Baker St. She did not bother ringing the doorbell because the door was unlocked. Sherlock knew she was coming and he did not like to open the doors for people. She walked up the stairs and saw Sherlock sitting on the floor of the flat trying to get his scarf from Toby.

"Hi," Molly said as Sherlock rose from the floor and looked at her. His expression turned to confusion as he looked at Molly in the dress. Molly did not look like the unnoticeable pathologist at Bart's, but noticeable.

"You look different," Sherlock observed as he walked closer to Molly.

"I am wearing a dress and lipstick," said Molly as she blushed, "So what is the problem?"

"The dog. Can you entertain it?" asked Sherlock as Molly crossed her arms across her chest. He only wanted her here because he could not take care of a dog. She left work early to help him.

"I thought you had a problem?" questioned Molly as Sherlock rolled his eyes as if the problem was obvious.

"The dog is the problem. Clearly."

"That is not a problem. I left work to come and help you. This is really selfish of you to trick me into thinking you had an actual problem," said Molly very sternly as Sherlock was surprised how stern and confident she sounded. It must be the dress, Sherlock thought.

"I thought you would enjoy entertaining the dog and your dress is very flattering," Sherlock complimented as Molly could not help blushing.

"I am still not too happy with you, but I will play with Toby," said Molly as she carefully sat on the ground and called Toby to her. The puppy bounced his way to her as Molly laughed at how funny the dog looked running. Toby immediately ran to Molly and started to lick her face. Sherlock sent a text to John and heard Molly laugh. It was a pleasant sound to hear as he sat in his chair and watched Molly. She looked as if she thoroughly enjoyed playing with Toby. Sherlock did not understand it, but was glad Molly was so happy.

"Come sit on the floor with me," Molly invited Sherlock as he raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked.

Molly did not answer but just grabbed his arm and pulled him to the floor. Sherlock sat on the floor next to Molly as she called Toby back to her. She put her hand on the floor and Toby pounce on her hand. She glided her hand across the floor as Toby chase her hand.

"You try," Molly suggested to Sherlock as he rolled his eyes.

"I rather not," he said flatly as Molly, feeling very confident, grabbed his hand set it down on the floor. Toby immediately went for Sherlock's hand. Toby did not bite, but merely had his mouth open on Sherlock's hand. Sherlock mimicked Molly's movements and Toby followed his hand. Sherlock laughed as Molly laughed with him. Playing with the dog was enjoyable and Sherlock kept playing. Sherlock wanted to know if Toby would go for either Molly's hand or his, so he grabbed Molly's hand. He planned on placing her hand on the floor, but for some reason he laced his finger with hers. Molly's heart started to beat faster as Sherlock was never much of a hand holder. Sherlock decided to keep holding hands with Molly as they sat on the floor playing with Toby. Sherlock texted John to take his time coming home as he was enjoying Molly's company. Molly knew it was a good idea to wear the dress.

* * *

_It is a little long, but I am really proud of this chapter. Thank you for reading! _


	11. Kiss and Run

_Hello my amazing readers! This has no texts what so ever, it is all narrative! OH NO! Not really, this one might make you a little mad. It put John in a tizzy! Anyways enjoy!_

* * *

Molly was apprehensive. Sherlock texted her that he had to talk to her about their relationship. She paced up and down her flat nervous about what he would say. The scenario that kept repeating itself in her head was horrifying. Sherlock would billow in looking as gorgeous as ever. He would look at her in a way that is to say he was in love with her, but instead he would say he can no longer keep up the charade. He was far too busy with his work and they could only be casual friends. Then he would leave without another word and in Molly's head, the world would explode. It was distinct possible it would happen. Not the world exploding though, but everything else. A soft knock brought Molly back to the present as she felt like throwing up. She breathed deeply as she walked to the door. She peered through the peephole to see Sherlock standing in front of the door with his hands behind his back. He looked as if he had something important to say. She opened the door and greeted Sherlock in. He brushed past her and was standing in the middle of the living room.

"That dress complements your skin tone," smiled Sherlock as Molly closed the door and walked into the room.

"Thank you," she blushed as she felt the compliment was genuine, but strange to hear from Sherlock.

"I guess I should just say it. No holding back I suppose," Sherlock speed through the sentence as Molly's knees locked. "I have been entertaining the possibility of seeing you on a more regular basis."

It was simple. He wanted to see her more on a regular basis. Molly started to feel weak and she started to regret her knees being locked. She felt weaker as darkness started to envelope her vision.

She woke up to see Sherlock looking down at her.

"Ah good! You are awake. You do not have a concussion, but you fell down quite hard," explained Sherlock as he helped Molly up off the ground.

"Did I really faint?" she asked as Sherlock smiled and looked at his phone sending a quick text.

"Yes. I will not tell anyone, except I told John," he said as they sit on the coach together. Molly starts to turn red and feel really stupid. She had never fainted, but when the man she has had a crush on since they first met told her that their relationship will be moving forward, she had to faint. It was her luck. Sherlock looks at her in caring way that made Molly blush more.

"Please do not tell anyone and why does John know?" she asks.

"I was worried about a concussion, so I texted John to see what he thought about your condition," he states very matter of fact as if he was not really worried about Molly, but he really was.

"I see. So you want to see me more?" Molly questioned as Sherlock shifted in his seat and sent another text.

"Yes. I thought I made that quite clear."

"That was clear, but are you saying that you want to date?" Sherlock shifted in his seat again as he looked unsure. Molly had never seen Sherlock look unsure about anything. It was so strange and Molly started to feel unsure.

"That is a possibility," he said slowly as it was not a good enough answer for Molly.

"A possibility is not sufficient answer. It is either you want to date me or not," Molly commanded as the ultimatum hung in the air. Sherlock sent another text as Molly frowned. She knows that he is texting John. He would be the only one that could help Sherlock out of this sticky wicket. Sherlock begin to stare at Molly. Molly would be weak if she was not so mad at him. He really did not understand relationships. He continued to stare as if to buy time. Molly had enough of his games as she rose from the couch and is about to leave the room, but she felt his hand grab her wrist. She was startled as she turns around and is face to face with Sherlock. Without a hint or notice of it coming, Sherlock leaned in and kissed her. All Molly felt was shock as the kiss was over in a flash and just like the kiss, Sherlock was gone. Molly stood in her living room in shock and unable to move. Sherlock Holmes just kissed her and left. He left. Anger starts to boil inside her. He kissed her so that he could leave. He panicked.

* * *

_Yeah I am sorry, I am so sorry. Don't hurt me. I will try to post the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading._


	12. No Running Now

_Hello my somewhat peeved readers. I promised I would post this fast and hopeful it was fast enough for you. Thank you for all the reviews because they were hilarious and I love them! Sherlock is a jerk, but I was the one who wrote it. So am I the jerk? Don't answer that. This chapter takes place three days after the kiss because Molly would not respond to Sherlock's texts. Go Molly! Anyway this is texts and a little story so enjoy. _

**Sherlock is bold **and Molly is underlined.

* * *

**Molly, please respond to my texts. –SH**

I really do not want to talk to you right now.

**I know what I did could constitute myself being, as John puts it "a terrible person", but I want to discuss the incident further.**

Why? You kissed me and left. Nothing gets clearer than that.

**It is not a simplistic as you are making it. I will be at your flat momentary and we will discuss. **

Fine.

* * *

This relationship will never work. It will always end with Sherlock being rude, leaving and Molly would be left in pieces. Molly sat on her couch thinking these thoughts as she had no desire to see Sherlock, but very deep down she still wanted him. As she thought about the kiss when she cooled down somewhat, it was great and if he was not trying to escape she would have thought he really meant it. Her worst nightmare did come true, but it was accompanied by the horrific and magnificent kiss. That ambivalence was tearing Molly apart. Maybe Sherlock would explain himself or kiss her and leave again. Who knows? The knock of Sherlock and Molly's accompanying sigh filled the flat as Molly walked to the door. She opened the door to see a strange sight. Sherlock did not look himself. He was dressed like the consulting detective she knew, but his expression and posture was not him. He was slouched, he looked sad and she could tell he had not slept since last night which was nothing new.

"Hello," he said as if all the confidence he once owned was sucked out of him.

"Sherlock are you okay?" asked Molly as Sherlock's expression changed rapidly like someone flipped a light switch. He looked sternly at her and walked into the flat by-passing her completely. He flopped down on the couch as Molly was more confused as ever. Molly sat in a chair across from Sherlock as he stared at her in the same matter as before.

"I am fine," he spat as Molly frowned. She really did not want to deal with his black mood.

"Stop being rude and tell me the reason you are here," Molly spat right back as Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"As you deduced about my actions, I panicked. The reason for this was not because I was retracting my early statement about our relationship, but I was unsure about it. I needed time to evaluate it and I have," he said as fast as he would when he made a deduction. He had no emotional link to what he was saying.

"Then why did you tell me you wanted to date me in the first place?" Molly asked as Sherlock look annoyed.

"Because I did want to see you on a more regular basis, then I started to think about the times when I will be on a case. I would not be able to give you the attention in which a relationship requires," Sherlock said as Molly looked at him. He looked upset which she had only glimpsed at once. He was actually taking Molly's feeling into the equation. It was selfless of him and very unlike him.

"I know dating you will be odd and at times I will not see you, but are not worried that I would take up some of your time that is not devoted to your work?" Molly asked.

"Is that not what a relationship is? Taking valuable time of each other to be together. I understand that concept and I am fine with that, but I know that I will not give you what you want in a relationship," Sherlock frowned. Sherlock wanted to spend more time with Molly, but what he would offer would not be enough.

"How do you know what I want?" Molly asked.

"I guess I do not know exactly what you want," Sherlock shrugged.

"I want to be with you," Molly blurted out without thought. It was the truth, but she turned red instantly. She wanted Sherlock and she knew this relationship would be odd and confusing, but she was willing to take the risk even with what he did. "Do you want to be with me?"

"Yes, I want to be with you Molly Hooper," Sherlock admitted as Molly laughed. Sherlock looked at her quizzically as her laughing was strange. He finally admitted his feelings and she was laughing. She laughed that Sherlock had finally liked her and all these wonderful horrible things had to happen for them to be together. It was so unreal at this moment, Sherlock Holmes wanted her and all she could do was laugh.

"I am sorry," she kept laughing as Sherlock felt a little embarrassed that she was laughing at his statement. "I am just in a little shock." Sherlock frowned as Molly left her chair and sat right next to Sherlock and took his hand. He laced his fingers with hers and she looked right into his eyes.

"Are you absolutely certain you want to date me?" Molly asked to be absolutely certain.

"Yes," he said as Molly smiled.

"You are completely clueless to relationships, but we can be clueless together," she smiled as Sherlock felt happy with his decision as it felt right being near Molly.

"Are you going to kiss me or leave me here?" Molly challenged as Sherlock did not hesitate. He kissed her as Molly wrapped her arms around him and Sherlock did the same to her. Sherlock made sure that Molly knew he was serious as the kiss lasted much longer than the first. After they finally released Molly was anticipating for Sherlock to say something horrifying or just leave, but he was smiling at her.

"Was that satisfactory?" asked Sherlock smugly as Molly just kissed him again. She ran her fingers through his hair as they kissed as it was better than she had ever imagined. Sherlock did not want the kiss to end for it was exhilarating and surprising, but breathing became an issue. They released as all Molly could do was smile. Molly considered this to be their first kiss.

* * *

_Yay first kiss! Well not technically their first kiss. Well this kiss is much better than the first. Well I sound like the 10__th__ Doctor right now. This chapter takes place before Chapter 14 of The Adventures of Texting just to let you know. So John has no idea about this. Thank you for reading! _


	13. Lunch Interrupted

_Hello my stupendous readers! This story takes place two days after the last chapter and during Chapter 14 of __**The Adventure of Texting**__ if you want to know. Well that is about it._

**Sherlock is bold** and Molly is underlined

* * *

**Do you have time for lunch? -SH **

Of course. I thought you had a case?

**I did but I finished it earlier than expected. The criminal was a moron and he is bound and gagged at the flat. Lestrade is going to pick him up and I do not have patience to wait for him.**

Are you worried that he might escape while you are gone?

**No and John will be there soon enough. **

Okay. Does John know about us?

**He believes that we are still fighting. I have not had the chance to tell him.**

Well I am going to finish my work so we can have a longer lunch.

**I will be there momentarily.**

* * *

Sherlock and Molly went to a café not far from Bart's and Molly felt a little awkward. They have not talked since the night they kissed. Sherlock felt the awkwardness, but chose to ignore it and hoped it would go away eventually. As they sat down at the table across from each other and Sherlock took out his phone and started to text. It was nothing new with Sherlock, but for once Molly wanted his attention to be on her. Molly ordered her lunch and Sherlock said he ate yesterday. Molly kept imagining kissing Sherlock like it was a dream, but it actually happened. Daydreams were now reality. They did not talk as Molly had no idea what to say. Talk about the kiss? No that would be weird. Nothing was coming to Molly mind as Sherlock kept texting. Sherlock was enjoying the silence and just being near Molly was enough to satisfy him. Molly was brought her food as she caught a glance as Sherlock's phone which had the text:

**Since you were so cross with me about this Molly business, I decided to talk to her during her lunch break. She is not too happy with me.**

Molly thought it was strange that he was lying to John about their relationship, but Sherlock always has a reason for everything.

"So what is the real reason you have not told John about us?" Molly asked as Sherlock took his eyes off his phone.

"I did not think it was real relevant to tell him yet. His reaction would be very annoying and I really did not want that while I was solving a case," Sherlock explained as he went back to his phone sending another text.

"You will tell him right?" Molly asked.

"Of course," he said as he sent yet another text and then took Molly's hand across the table, "I think the secrecy is more fun." Sherlock smiled briefly. Molly blushed at the idea of a secret romance that she read in her books. Hidden kisses and everyone thinking that nothing has happened between them was very exciting to Molly. She got up from her chair and went right in front of Sherlock. Sherlock looked up from his phone and Molly placed her hand on his upper arm and leaned in close. Their lips were barely touching as their lips were about to collide, but Sherlock got another text. Sherlock looked down at his phone as Molly stood up straight still wanting their official second kiss which was always the hardest of obtain. Sherlock rolled his eyes at the inconvenient message and opened it. He read it twice, but it was complete jargon.

"I do not understand what John is trying to say," Sherlock said as he handed his mobile to Molly who could not read it as well.

"I have no idea, but I think keeping our relationship secret will be fun for a while. Not too long or John would be very cross with you if he found out about us from someone else," Molly said as Sherlock looked up at her and she got goose bumps.

"I will tell John when it is convenient. Now let's go somewhere with less people."

* * *

The only place Molly could think of, was a part of Bart's where no one would go; the lab where Sherlock conducts his experiments. They walked into the room as Sherlock took off his coat and scarf and Molly saw he was wearing his purple shirt, which just made her want him more. Making sure no one would be coming; Molly went right up to Sherlock and wrapped her arms around his body. Sherlock looked down at Molly as he never noticed how this woman could make him forget about almost everything. Molly was about to kiss him but his phone went off. He checked his phone and his eyes widen in shock.

"What is wrong?"

"I have to go," Sherlock said in a panic.

"What happened?"

"John has been kidnapped," Sherlock said not in a panicked voice, but it was cool with a hint of uncertainty.

"Oh my God." Molly said still trying to process what Sherlock said. "Just go and find him. I will call Greg," Molly reassured Sherlock as he let go of her and grabbed his coat and scarf off the table.

"No, I will call Lestrade. I do not know why would call this Greg person," said Sherlock as he left the room without another word.

* * *

_Oh no! Is John okay? And yes I had to make a Greg joke. Anyways you will know the condition of Doctor John Watson in the next chapter. Dun Dun Dun. Which is actually already posted! I also wrote a narrative in** The Adventures in Texting** so check it out! Thank you for reading. _


	14. Waiting

_Hello my grand readers, poor John is hurt pretty bad. Molly is with Sherlock at the hospital waiting for John to wake up. _

* * *

Molly could not get over the way John looked. His throat had bruises, his breathing was raspy and he generally looked horrible. Molly was also shocked by Sherlock's broken he acquired was trying to save John. Sherlock brushed off his broken arm like nothing happened, even though it did hurt. Sherlock was affected by John's appearance, but he tried not to show it. Molly held Sherlock's hand as they waited. Others had come by to see John including Greg, Mycroft, other woman that Molly did not know and Mrs. Hudson, but they all had to leave for one reason or another. Molly wanted to stay with Sherlock as long as it took. She was afraid to leave him and Sherlock did not want Molly to leave. They did not talk and the silence made Molly uncomfortable. The waiting and the guessing was almost too much for Molly. Finally Sherlock was the one to break the silence.

"I appreciate that you are here," he said softly like a loud word would hurt John.

"I could not leave you here alone. I am your secret girlfriend," Molly whispered as Sherlock showed a hint of a smile as he kept his eyes on John.

"I think we can tell John when he wakes up. He deserves to know," Sherlock whispered as Molly squeezed his hand.

"I agree. I knew our secret would not last long," Molly admitted as Sherlock finally faced her and placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her. It was awkward with Sherlock's arm in a sling as they only kissed for short time. Molly rested her head on Sherlock's shoulder as he gently kissed her head. He then went right back to staring at John. John would wake up momentarily not able to speak properly, but then he would go right back to sleep. Molly knew he would be alright, but Sherlock still seemed concerned. Molly stayed a whole day with Sherlock at the hospital, but Molly had to leave because of work.

"I really wish you did not have to go," Sherlock admitted as his eyes were still on John. Molly smiled sadly as she kissed his cheek and got up to get her coat.

"I do not want to leave, but I have too. When John wakes up tell him to text you. It will hurt for him to talk," Molly told Sherlock as he left his vigilant watch on John and looked up at Molly. He stood up and grabbed the back of her hair with his one hand. Molly squeaked in shock as Sherlock kissed her passionately as Molly held on to Sherlock for dear life. Molly felt like she was melting into the kiss and neither one wanted to stop. Molly was the one to release as they were both breathing heavily.

"I have to go now," Molly sighed as Sherlock released his hand from her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye Molly," he said as he sat back down and resumed his watch on his best friend.

* * *

_There you go. If you want know how John is doing, go to __**The Adventures in Texting**__ to get the full story. Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews! You guys are awesome!_


	15. Get a Room

_Hello, my beautiful readers. John is still in the hospital and Molly came to visit. Sherlock is there of course. The idea for this chapter comes from__** Whenthebirddies**__' suggestion. I always appreciate your guys' thoughts and ideas! Keep them coming I will try to work them in somehow. Allons-y!_

* * *

Molly walked into John's hospital room to see Sherlock sitting in a chair reading a book. He looked up from his book and smiled at Molly as he motioned for her sit next to him. Molly sat right next to him as he set down his book.

"John is asleep at the moment," Sherlock whispered as Molly looked over at John who was snoring softly.

"I can hear him," Molly said quietly as she could tell how Sherlock was in a much better mood now that John was recovering. "Have you eaten or sleep since John has been here?"

"Yes."

"Good. So is John completely asleep?" Molly hinted as Sherlock rolled his eyes not getting the hint.

"Obviously, he is …" Molly interrupted Sherlock by kissing him. Sherlock was taken aback for a second, but he let the kiss happen. Molly could not help herself as she found herself on Sherlock's lap. They kept kissing as John was slowly waking up. He heard a moan as he was just a little afraid to open his eye. He did and saw a sight he really did not want to see. Molly was on Sherlock's lap, snogging.

"Oh God, get a room," John croaked as he voice was not fully back. Molly squeaked as she jumped off Sherlock. Sherlock had no expression on his face while Molly was turning red with every passing second.

"Why would Molly and I need a room?" Sherlock asked as John pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Please don't," Molly pleaded with Sherlock as he ignored her and asked another question.

"What are you implying that Molly and I should get a separate room? Is it so we could…"

"Never mind Sherlock. Just drop it," John interrupted as Molly covered her blushing face.

"Fine. Now I guess you figured out that Molly and I are in a relationship," Sherlock said matter-of-factly as Molly looked at John sheepishly.

"Really? Because you two snogging in my room did not give me that impression," John sarcastically retorted.

"It has been going on for a while now."

"I got that impression as well."

"Then there is nothing further to discuss."

"I guess not," John said as Sherlock went back to reading and John turned on the telly. Sherlock gave a cross look at John as he just turned up the volume on the TV. Molly stood there confused at what just happened. John knew about them, but was not mad or happy, but completely indifferent. Molly pulled up a chair right next to John's bed.

"You do not seem surprised," Molly said to John as he just chuckled and winced a little.

"I had an idea about it," John admitted, "I am happy for the both of you."

Molly spent the rest of the day with Sherlock and John as they bickered about escape plans over texts since it became an issue for John to talk. Soon Molly had to leave and with a quick kiss with Sherlock and an annoyed sigh from John.

* * *

_So John knows and had to witness that lol. The next story will be entirely text messages. Yay! Not that I do not enjoy writing stories, it is that I have missed the texts. Thank you for reading. _


	16. Molly is a Distraction

_Hello my charismatic readers! These are all texts of Sherlock asking Molly for a favor. What a shock…. lol Thank you for the support, reviews and everything. Dellastreet and I appreciate it a lot. _

**Sherlock is bold **and Molly is underline.

* * *

**Come to the hospital. I have a favor to ask of you. -SH**

What makes you think that I am not busy?

**It is your day-off and you usually stay home watching Doctor Who or you are with me.**

Why do you need me at the hospital?

**I need to keep Mrs. Hudson preoccupied while John and I try to escape the hospital. **

John does not need to leave the hospital. He is still recovering.

**I need an assistant since my arm is broken.**

I could be your assistant.

**You would be a reliable assistant, but you can be distracting and I do not need distractions while I work. **

How am I a distraction?

**You know the reason. I rather not discuss it since I am trying to get John out of the hospital.**

Okay. So where will Mrs. Hudson be so I can distract her?

**She will be at the cafeteria getting an item for John. I would make small talk with her just long enough for us to escape.**

Okay. I am on my way to the hospital. Text me when you have escaped.

**Of course.**

(Molly has been distracting Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock and John have made their escape)

**We have left the hospital. –SH**

Okay. So no one has caught you?

**Of course not.**

I still think it is a bad idea that John has left the hospital.

**That is irrelevant now. **

I guess. 

(a few minutes later)

**Lestrade has made threats against us. John is returning back to the hospital. **

Oh I am sorry. 

**It just means that you will be my assistant temporary. **

Really? 

**Yes. Please be by the flat soon. I am meeting a client at 4. **

If we have time, we should get dinner.

**We can have dinner only if the case does not require my immediate attention.**

Of course. See you soon! 

* * *

_Molly is excited and I am excited. Lol Excited about Season 3 and other Sherlock related things. Thank you for reading!_


	17. Sherlock Makes a small Mistake

_Hello my brilliant readers, it has been a few weeks since the last chapter. Sherlock and Molly's relationship really has not changed, but Sherlock is in a mood. Fair warning and you know who he is going to let out his anger on. Sigh… _

**Sherlock is in bold** and Molly is underlined

* * *

Hello! I just got out of work.

**That is nice. SH**

Umm. Is it okay if I come over for a bit?

**I am not in the mood for company. **

You promised that we could be together after your case is over.

**Fine.**

* * *

Molly should have seen the signs from his messages, but it has been a long time since they have been together. Sherlock promised and Molly was not going to let him break it. Molly was his assistant during John's recovery and he did not complain, and Molly thought he enjoyed it. She let herself into the flat and found Sherlock lying down on the couch in his blue dress gown, a grey t-shirt and pajama bottoms. His hands were in a praying position pressed to his lips. He was staring at the ceiling when Molly walked in. Sherlock needed another case. The boredom was driving him mad and Molly walking into the flat was not helping. Molly was becoming a distraction. As his assistant, his eyes would wonder to Molly. The way she was studying the body and finding the cause of death was intriguing. Sherlock should have been focusing on the crime scene, but he kept looking at Molly. It had to stop.

"Hello Sherlock," Molly said sweetly as Sherlock kept looking at the ceiling. Sherlock did not want to say hello or acknowledge her. He could not be controlled by the mousy pathologist. He was Sherlock Holmes, not someone's toy. No one could change him. Molly sat herself on the end of the couch where Sherlock's head was resting. He still did not move or even notice her moving. Molly placed her hand in his hair hoping he would calm down or get in a better mood. Sherlock grabbed Molly's hand from his hair and faced her. Molly was shocked by his reaction mainly because he always enjoyed her hands going through his hair. His eyes were full of anger as Molly wanted to back away, but she stood her ground.

"You are pathetic, Molly," Sherlock sneered as Molly's heart sank, "You are so desperate to see me and all the while I have no desire to see you."

Molly did not want to cry, but she was so hurt. The tears started to roll down her face as Sherlock's face showed a hint of regret, but then went back to cold. Sherlock always said the worst things and for a while she thought he would change. Molly felt stupid for thinking that he would change. Molly slapped Sherlock's face soundly. Sherlock rubbed his face as he was about to say something, but she slapped him again. Molly was not pathetic.

"You arse!" she yelled and ran out of the flat. Sherlock knew the first slap was coming and let Molly do it. The other slap was a surprise.

He knew what he said was a little harsh, but he did not want his feeling for Molly to change him. Sherlock texted John about the incident, leaving out the slaps, and John's reaction was justified. Sherlock stomach started to knot thinking about Molly's reaction to his harsh words. It was her fault really. Sherlock warned her about his mood, but she insisted on coming. He tried to think of something else like a case or anything, but Molly's face invaded his thoughts. Sherlock growled in anger as he knew the only thing he could do was too apologized to Molly. He did not change into his regular suit, but took off his dressing gown, got his scarf and coat and walked out of the door. He hailed a cab and told the cabbie Molly's address.

Sherlock went over the way he would apologize. One scenario would be that he would walk into her flat, give her a sound kiss and say he was sorry. He liked that one. Less talking and less dealing with her emotions. He went over other ways, but they were all wrong. The first one will work. While in the cab it started to rain. The cab arrived outside Molly's building as he paid the cabbie and buzzed Molly's apartment.

"Hello," a pathetic voice whimpered over the intercom.

"Molly let me in," Sherlock demanded as he was getting soaked to the bone.

"No."

"What?" Sherlock questioned as Molly rarely never denied him anything now that they were dating.

"I said no, Sherlock. I do not want to see you," Molly said between sniffles.

"I came to apologize," Sherlock said.

"You only apologize to get something. I am done," Molly said as Sherlock's stomach dropped. Done? Done with what?

"Molly?" he called again as she was not answering. Sherlock stopped trying as he texted John what he should do. He played off that he was not hurt by Molly to John. John suggested he should wait till tomorrow. Sherlock called a cab and thought of how life would be without Molly. He did not like it, but if he had to he could do it, but he really did not want to.

* * *

_Again. I am sorry. I am sooo sorry. I have a weakness of making Sherlock a complete jerk to Molly. Well that is my only weakness. Thank you for reading. _


	18. The Unexpected Visit

_Hello, my cool readers! Yes, my adjective is lame. This story is the morning after the fight. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! You guy are the real. For all you people reading dellastreet's story, she is not post today. Sad face. Wellll Allony-s! _

Sherlock did not sleep. He did not need rest or food. Molly's rejection was puzzling him and he had to solve it. He was in his mind palace all night going over every detail of the fight. He already knew her reasons as to why she was upset with him. He wanted to find the perfect solution for his small mistake. Sherlock looked at his watch noticing it was the time that Molly would be getting up for work. Sherlock grabbed his coat and scarf and ran out of the flat. He could not think about Molly all day, he had to apologized to her before she got to work.

The cab ride was fast as he arrived at Molly's exactly the time he planned.

He buzzed her flat as her soft voice said, "Hello."

"I am here to apologize." Sherlock said simply as he heard Molly sigh.

"Fine," Molly said as she really did not want to talk to him, but he would stay until she had to leave the flat. It would be better to deal with him now then later on. Sherlock was let into the building as he made his way to her flat. Sherlock's stomach went into knots again as he hated the feeling. It was not natural for him to feel this way about anything. The solution was to apologize to Molly. Sherlock knocked on the door as Molly opened the door. Molly was not going to let him into the flat. She knew he would try to kiss her and that would be his apology. Not this time.

"Hello Molly, you look very lovely today. Are you going to let me in?" Sherlock asked as Molly stood between Sherlock and her flat.

"No," Molly said as she looked at her shoes. Molly was being apprehensive as her eyes were not on him. Sherlock moved closer to Molly as he looked down at her and she kept her head down.

"Please, Molly." Sherlock whispered as he placed his hand under her chin and gently lifted her head, so she would look at him. "I am sorry for what I said. I know what I said was harsh, but you have become a distraction. I went to the conclusion that I did not need a distraction from my work. I should not have thought that. You are a distraction, but a distraction I want." Molly looked at Sherlock as he was being very sincere. Molly was still mad, no matter how good his apology was and how good he looked.

"I hate that you say those things to me. I thought once we were dating everything would change, but it is the same," Molly said.

"It is not the same. You know I want to be in a relationship with you," Sherlock said as he kept his eyes locked on Molly.

"You saying that you had no desire to see me, does not say you want to be with me," Molly said as she moved away from Sherlock.

"Delete that. Please. I am truly sorry for what I said and I do not want to hurt you," Sherlock pleaded as he grabbed Molly's hand before she walked into her flat. Molly faced Sherlock as he saw how raw his emotions were. She had never witnessed Sherlock like this.

"I forgive you Sherlock, but I can't be with you right now," Molly said as Sherlock's eyes widen in shock.

"Why? I meant everything I said," Sherlock questioned.

"I need time to think. Goodbye Sherlock," Molly said as she shut the door behind her and instantly started to cry.

* * *

The next day Sherlock was bored. He had done some experiments yesterday, but it went awry and Mrs. Hudson banned him from conducting any experiments today and even took away his skull because of his foul mood. Sherlock needed something to do to keep his mind off of Molly. She was not returning his phone calls or text messages. She did not need time, Sherlock knew she need him and he needed her. That is what he decided. Molly was important.

Sherlock went to Bart's as he told John it for an experiment, but it was really just to see Molly. He walked through the hospital and walked to the mortuary. He saw Molly taking notes. She had her hair put in a bun, he preferred her hair down, but she still looked good. Sherlock walked into the mortuary and Molly looked up from her paper work.

"No," Molly said immediately as he walked to her.

"I thought you forgave me for my earlier comment," Sherlock said.

"Of course I have, but I also said I need time away from you," Molly said.

"That is doing neither of us any good," Sherlock said as Molly sighed. Sherlock did not look like the man she saw yesterday. He had not slept or ate and he looked desperate. Molly had been crying since the fight and she knew Sherlock could tell. Molly still needed time to evaluate everything.

"I need time, Sherlock. Please leave," Molly pleaded as Sherlock frowned.

"I apologized for what I said. You should not be cross with me," Sherlock said.

"Sherlock leave please," Molly said as tears were forming in her eyes. She hated that she loved this man and how clueless he was to her emotions. She wanted Sherlock to say that he wanted to see her and even in a bad mood he would still want her. His comment was justification to the fact that she was not his girlfriend, but a fair weather girlfriend.

"Fine," Sherlock sneered as he left Bart's in a fouler mood than before.

* * *

Molly was exhausted as she flopped herself down on her couch. Work would have been better if Sherlock did not make an appearance. She got herself a glass of wine so maybe she could relax, but as soon as she sat back down there was a knock on the door. Sherlock. She knew it was him. Time was not in his vocabulary then. She went to the door and opened it.

"MOLLY!" Sherlock yelled as he instantly hugged Molly. Molly squeaked out of shock as she smelt alcohol on his breath. Sherlock let go of Molly and walked into her flat. Molly shut the door still trying to figure out what was transpiring.

"Sherlock have you been drinking?" Molly asked as she walking into her living room and found Sherlock's coat, scarf, shoes and suit jacket on the floor. Sherlock was sitting on the couch smiling.

"Yes, only to prove that John was wrong," Sherlock said as he kept smiling. Molly sat next to Sherlock as he kept smiling at her and then he would send a text. He is going to regret those texts in the morning.

"Why are you here?" Molly asked. Even with Sherlock being drunk and in a very good mood, Molly was still cross with him.

"I missed you sooo much," Sherlock slurred as he scooted closer to her, "You are so pretty. I have always thought that, but I never said it." Was he saying this because he was drunk or was his drunkenness got rid of his emotional filter? Molly was not certain, but she needed to get John here. Sherlock had his phone out texting John as Molly tried to reach for the phone, but Sherlock was too fast.

"No!" Sherlock said as he held his phone close and sent another text message.

"Please Sherlock, I have to tell John you are here," Molly pleaded as Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"John will take me home. I do not want to go home," Sherlock said as he sat closer to Molly. He looked at her with glazed eyes and leaned in. Molly wanted to move away, but Sherlock was already kissing her before she knew it. He tasted like alcohol, which was not so pleasant, but Molly took advantage of his lack of focus and took his phone from his hands while they were kissing. Sherlock went to kissing Molly's neck softly. Molly breathed deeply as she kept telling herself that he was only doing this because he was drunk.

"Sherlock please," Molly moaned as she pushed Sherlock back. She sent a quick text to John, hoping he could take care of drunken Sherlock.

"Are you still mad?" Sherlock said as he frowned at her. "I really like you Molly. I was so mad at myself that I took it out on you. I want to be with you, it was horrible without you." Sherlock was making sense. He was drunk, but everything he was saying Molly wanted believed to be real.

"I want to believe you, Sherlock. I am no mad at you anymore, but you are drunk," Molly said as she hoped Sherlock would say something, but he instead kissed her deeply. Sherlock might have been drunk, but he was not sloppy kissing her. Molly started to believe that the alcohol was just lowering his inhibitions and not making him a different person. John was texting her that as well. Molly backed off from Sherlock as he traced her face with his fingers. Molly wanted to be lost in the moment, but he was drunk.

"Sherlock, how much have you had to drink?" Molly asked as Sherlock started to plant kisses on her cheeks.

"Does not matter right now. You should take a picture of me!" Sherlock yelled as Molly wanted to remember the goofy grin on his face. Molly got Sherlock mobile and took the picture. Sherlock took it back, smiled at the photo and then gave the mobile back to Molly. Molly knew he would delete it in the morning.

"I have missed you running your hands through my hair," Sherlock admitted as he lie down on the couch and placed his head on Molly's lap. Molly did enjoy running her fingers through his soft hair. She missed a lot about Sherlock during their fight. She never thought they would be together after Sherlock's comment or Sherlock ever getting drunk. She texted John again, but Sherlock grabbed it before she could read John's response. Sherlock started to send texts as Molly read them as he sent them. Sherlock started to close his eyes as she played with his hair. She then saw a text from John asking Sherlock to give the phone to Molly.

Molly grabbed the phone from Sherlock who did not resist. John asked if he needed to pick Sherlock up. Molly knew Sherlock would be going to sleep soon and he was not that bad. She wanted to tell John that she forgave Sherlock, but the morning would bring more light to their relationship. Molly stopped texting John as she thought Sherlock was asleep. She moved gently away, but as soon as she got up she felt Sherlock pulling her down. Molly was more than willing to lie next to Sherlock as they were both on their sides looking at each other.

"You are beautiful," Sherlock said as he kissed her passionately. He had one arm wrapped around Molly keeping her from falling on the couch and his other hand in her hair. Molly knew she had to stop. She did not want to take advantage of Sherlock being drunk. Molly turned her head as Sherlock groaned at her release.

"I am sorry Sherlock, but you are drunk. We can talk in the morning," Molly said as she went to her room. She sat on her bed, hoping Sherlock would not regret what he did.

* * *

_Drunk Sherlock… yeah that was fun to write. Thank you for reading!_


	19. Morning At Molly's

_Hello my dear readers. I have been quite busy for the past few days, sorry for the lack of an update. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Thank you for reviews, favorites and follows! I appreciate your support so much. Virtual awkward hug to all of you!_

* * *

Sherlock woke up with an intense headache. He opened his eyes to the blinding light as he had to close his eyes again to stop the pain. The room was spinning as the urge to vomit was palpable. Sherlock opened his eyes again to the light as the room was spinning at a more intense rate. Sherlock was so groggy that the events of last night were not coming to him. He started to text John to figure out what happened. Then all the events started to replay in his mind.

Getting drunk, being wrong about not being a lightweight, other embarrassing moments that Sherlock needed to delete and Molly. The alcohol let his emotions come forth and he just let it happen. Did he mean what he said? Of course. Would Molly believe him? That was a difficult question to answer.

Sherlock got over his dizziness and went into the kitchenette to drink some water. He got a glass and filled it with water. His vertigo came back as he clutched the counter so he would not fall. His head was relentlessly throbbing in pain as he heard a door shut. He turned around, but still had a good grip on the counter. Molly was in a fluffy pink dressing grown as she walked into the kitchenette. She looked beautiful in the morning light, thought Sherlock as she smiled at him.

"Good morning, I suspect you need these," Molly greeted as she handed Sherlock some migraine medication.

"Yes, umm thank you," Sherlock said as he took the pills and felt the awkwardness of the silence.

"Is your hangover bad?" Molly asked as she could see his tight grip on the counter.

"The vertigo is the most inconvenient symptom," Sherlock said as Molly bit her lip. She wanted to say something and Sherlock was desperate for her to ask it.

"You do remember everything that happened right?" Molly asked as Sherlock gave a small smile.

"Of course, unfortunately some of the memories I need to delete," Sherlock said as Molly frowned. Did he want to delete what he said?

"Oh, I guess so," Molly mumbled as she was about to leave the kitchenette, but Sherlock grabbed her hand and interlaced his finger with hers. He pulled her close to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Though I was drunk and my words slurred, I meant everything I said to you," Sherlock confessed as Molly leaned in and kissed him. It did not last long as Sherlock got dizzy again and almost fell over. Molly laughed as she led him to the couch.

They both sat down as Molly saw Sherlock's pain as he winced at the light and closed his eyes.

"Promise me that even when you are bored or in a bad mood, that you will not be so horrible. It really hurt what you said, Sherlock and I can't be with you if treat me like that," Molly said as Sherlock kept his eyes closed.

"I told you that I need you. I would not jeopardize our relationship. Not again," Sherlock said as his headache was getting worst. Molly knew that Sherlock need to go back to his flat and rest.

"I think I will call you a cab. We can talk later," Molly said as she kissed Sherlock's cheek.


	20. Molly Becomes Forgetful

_Hello my fabulous readers! I am back. School is now over for me sooo, more time to write fanfics yayay! Sorry for the delay, but I had to write many essays for my finals. This takes place during Chapter 19 of the Adventure in Texting. John got appendicitis and is in the hospital. Sherlock was there for a moment, but got bored and went back to the flat. Since I have not said this in a while, I do not own anything unfortunately. Well let's get to this!_

Molly is underlined and **Sherlock is bold**

* * *

**So I heard you talked to my brother and broke his umbrella. –SH**

Yes I did, Lockie.

**That is not funny. Please do not call me that.**

It is a little funny, but I guess that nickname is only for John.

**That nickname is for no one. What did my brother say to upset you?**

He knows about us and he told me to stay away from you. He then threatened to move me to another hospital, so I would not be able to see you. Then I broke his umbrella.

**He deserved that. I will have to talk to him, but at this moment I would like for you to come to the flat. **

I will be there soon. 

* * *

Molly was already on her way to the flat. Not since the night Sherlock stayed over had Molly seen Sherlock. He had cases. She had work. Molly was not too worried about not seeing Sherlock every day. She was not that type of girlfriend, but she did miss him. She made her way to the flat and found her consulting detective sitting in his chair.

"You are here sooner than I expected. You were going to surprise me with a visit," Sherlock smiled as he kept seated. Molly walked towards him unsure why he had not gotten up.

"I was going to surprise you, but I am glad you suggested that I come over," Molly said as she stood in front of him.

"Are you just going to stare at me, Dr. Hooper, or will you sit with me?" Sherlock asked as he took Molly's hand. Molly took his invitation as she sat down on his lap. She had her legs over right arm of the chair and she rested her head on Sherlock's shoulder.

"I guess you missed me," Molly said softly as Sherlock's blue-green eyes looked into hers.

"Obviously," Sherlock whispered as he leaned in kissed her softly. It did not last long to Molly's disappointment as Sherlock was more inclined to talk.

"I am very proud of you for breaking Mycroft's umbrella. I only wish I was there to witness it. I do have the footage from John," Sherlock smiled briefly.

"Your brother just cares for you. You know that is why he said those things," Molly blushed.

"He just wants to control me like he tried when we were children," Sherlock confessed as Molly never heard Sherlock ever talk about his childhood.

"Mycroft has a weird way of showing that he cares, I guess," Molly responded as she held on to Sherlock's hand.

"Caring is not an advantage. That is what Mycroft reiterates to me, so he does not care about me or anything except his umbrella which you broke."

"I think he does care," Molly repeated as Sherlock just scoffed.

"I do not want to fight over this trivial subject, so I suggest we just snog," Sherlock suggested as he knew Molly wanted to keep talking, but her desire to kiss him was far greater. Molly glared at him for being clever as Sherlock just smiled. Tired of Molly's glare, Sherlock kissed her as Molly forgot everything.


	21. Mutual Understanding

_Hello my fantastic readers! I am so so sorry about the wait. I got a new job yay and not yay for not having time to do fanfiction. sigh. This chapter is longer and a lot more Sherlolly. Yay! Anyways thank you for your support! Here we go!_

**Sherlock is bold** and Molly is underlined

* * *

Molly sighed deeply as she finally finished the mountain of paper work that she had been neglecting for quite some time. Now she could relax at home with a glass a wine, a nice bath and maybe Sherlock could come over, but she doubted that. As she grabbed her coat and bag, her phone went off.

**I have a favor to ask of you-SH**

Oh this could be really bad or really good, thought Molly as she sent:

And what is this favor?

**It so happens that I need a place to stay for a couple of days. Would you be okay if I stay at your flat?**

Of course. What happened at your flat?

**I conducted an experiment that might have condemned the flat. John is cross as I expected.**

Does he need a place to stay?

**No, he said he has a place to stay, so it will just be you and I. Oh and your cat and Toby. **

I just got out of work. Do you want to just meet me in front of my flat?

**I am already in your flat. I let myself in. Don't worry I am going to fix your security system.**

All right. I will see you soon. 

* * *

Molly blushed deeply as she was far too excited about Sherlock staying at her flat. Before they were dating, the idea of Sherlock staying overnight might have been horrifying, but Molly knew he would somewhat behave himself. She quickly made her way home as she opened the door to her flat to see Sherlock sitting on her couch with both Toby and Miss Twink sitting on either side of him while he was reading one of Molly's books, which she knew she kept in her room.

"Did you go into my room?" Molly asked as she set down her things and sat next to Sherlock on the couch.

"Yes," He answered as he gave her a brief kiss on the lips and went back to reading. Molly just rolled her eyes and went to her room to change into something more comfortable. Pajama pants and her Uni t-shirt were comfortable and well not totally unattractive. She came back out to the living room and sat next to Sherlock again as he was quite preoccupied with the book.

"Did not think you would be interested in _The Hobbit_," Molly commented as Sherlock lifted his nose from the book.

"It is an interesting read, but I can read it at another time," Sherlock said as set the book down and focused his attention on her, "Finally finished your paperwork today and three bodies you had to examine. By the state of your dress and your eyes, you are tired." Molly moved closer to Sherlock as she ran her hands through his hair.

"I am not that tired," Molly said as she saw a hint of a spark in Sherlock's eyes. Molly did not hesitate as their lips collided. It went on for quite a while as Molly found herself on top of Sherlock on the couch. When did this happen? Oh well. Molly placed her head down on Sherlock's chest as he played with her hair.

"I believe I will quite enjoy staying with you," Sherlock sighed.

"Good," Molly said smugly as Sherlock smiled briefly, "I am going to make some tea." Molly leapt off the coach as both Toby and Miss Twink followed her into the kitchen.

She made two cups fairly quickly as she came back into the living room where Sherlock was texting, most likely John.

"Where is John staying?" Molly asked as she handed him a cup and he took it with a small smile.

"I don't care," Sherlock answered as he took a sip of tea.

"You do care, and I bet he is doing just fine," Molly smiled, "Is it okay if watch some telly?"

"As long as it is not something idiotic."

"We can watch Doctor Who," Molly suggested as Sherlock sighed.

"Whatever," Sherlock said as he lied down on the coach with his head on Molly's lap. Molly turned the telly on as a Doctor Who episode was playing.

"Oh _The Girl in the Fireplace_! I love this episode," Molly exclaimed as Sherlock did not respond. Molly was enjoying the episode until Sherlock started to watch it. Every few minutes he would comment on the improbability of the episode and how could France be on a space ship and how does the Doctor not see that Rose was in love with him.

"I do not know how you can like this show," Sherlock said as he sat back up to get a better view of the telly.

"I love it and I don't care if my boyfriend does not like it," Molly stated as she knew she should not have said boyfriend.

"Boyfriend?" Sherlock asked, "I do not believe we agreed to that term."

"No, but we are sort of dating," Molly said.

"Yes, but you know that I would be a terrible boyfriend which I have demonstrated all ready," Sherlock explained.

"I don't believe that and yes we had a rocky start, but let's just have a mutual understanding that we are not going to see anybody else and we will take this relationship slow," Molly said as clinical as possible for Sherlock's sake. She hated just having a 'mutual understanding', but with Sherlock it was the first step to dating.

Sherlock pondered what Molly was saying as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Okay," Sherlock said, "Now does this mutual understanding allow me to snog you until your lips chap?"

Molly just smiled as Sherlock leaned in for another round of snogging.

* * *

_Actually The Girl in the Fireplace is like my second favorite episode of Doctor Who. Just FYI and my first changes constantly right now it is Doomsday... Yeah I know... sometimes Blink is my favorite then sometimes Partners in Crime it is a battle lol. Thank you for reading and I will try to post more regularly. Sorry about that. _


	22. Separation Anxiety

_I feel like a bad panda. I have neglected you, my lovely reader. I am sorry. I am trying to get better I promise. Now this one goes hand in hand with the new chapter of the dellastreet's story, just to let you know. _

* * *

Sherlock pondered going straight to Molly's after the horrid day he was having as he walking the streets to clear his head. He needed to talk to someone about his day and John would not be help. So he took the path to Molly's flat.

Sherlock found that John was dating someone new and it was serious this time. John had not even mentioned this Mary Morstan to him and they have been dating for a couple of weeks which is quite long term for the doctor. She had to be important to John, Sherlock thought as he had to know who she was. So he followed her and not calculating that Mary would be intelligent, she figured out that Sherlock was following her and lead him into a lingerie store, which was very uncomfortable.

What made his day worst was not the fact that he had a horrible time in the shop was that Mary was actually suitable for John. Mary was intelligent, beautiful and kind, which means that John would be leaving him for Mary.

Sherlock sighed as he arrived at Molly's flat. He walked up to her door as he knocked once. He heard the patter of her bare feet on the wood floors as the door knob turned and Molly opened the door smiling. Sherlock smiled back at her as her smile made him happy lately, not too sure what that meant.

Molly grabbed his hand and led him to the couch as she felt something was wrong with the detective.

"Something wrong Sherlock?" she asked as they sat down together.

"John has a new girlfriend," Sherlock sighed.

"I thought that would be a good thing? Or is she really stupid?" Molly asked.

"This Martha or Mary or whatever is intelligent, I guess attractive and a caring person," Sherlock frowned.

"She sound great, but apparently you are not happy."

"I am happy that John found a suitable girlfriend, but this also means he will leave the flat and move in with her," Sherlock confessed as Molly squeezed his hand.

"You do not know that, Sherlock," Molly said gently, "It could be a long time before he moves away and if he does, it will not mean your friendship will end."

"We will just have less time together and he will not assist me with cases because he is too busy having children and forgetting me," Sherlock rambled as he started to lose control of his emotions. Molly immediately pulled him into a tight hug. Sherlock wanted to break free at first, but he started to feel safe and comfortable. He relaxed into the hug as he pulled Molly closer to him.

"He is not going to forget you," Molly soothed, "John is your best friend and a girlfriend is not going to change that."

"You are speaking rationally. I don't know why I am feeling this way," Sherlock admitted.

"It is okay to feel this way. It is natural."

"Thank you, Molly. You are invaluable," Sherlock smiled as Molly smiled back at him. For the entire world, Molly wanted to tell Sherlock that she loved him. It was true that she loved him so much, more than she liked to admit, but she knew he was not ready for a declaration of love. Molly swallowed her feelings as she kept a tight hold on him, but Sherlock moved away slightly and took out his phone. Text from John most likely, Molly thought as Sherlock sent a quick text and look to Molly.

"John wants you to meet Mary, well both of us really," Sherlock said, "He said we could meet over dinner."

"Like a double date?" Molly asked as Sherlock frowned.

"No," Sherlock dismissed, "Just an evening out with friends."

"Oh, I see," Molly sighed.

"Well, it might be enjoyable since you will be at my side," Sherlock admitted as Molly blushed.

"Really?" Molly asked as Sherlock leaned close.

"Yes, really," Sherlock whispered as he leaned in and kissed her.


End file.
